sonicfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Monsieur Eggman
Monsieur Eggman (Mister Eggman en VO) est le 87ème épisode de la série Sonic Boom. Il est sorti le 8 Juillet 2017 aux États-Unis. Synopsis Les habitants du village apprennent par hasard qu'Eggman n'est pas un vrai docteur parce qu'il n'a pas de doctorat en Science Maléfique. Il devient alors la risée du village. Blessé, Eggman décide d'aller à l'école des méchants afin d'apprendre aux côtés du professeur le plus respecté dans le domaine: le professeur Kingsford. Résumé détaillé L'épisode commence alors qu'Eggman fait ses courses au Dangerco Deadly Equipment Warehouse, un magasin spécialisé dans les armes. Alors qu'il se rend à la caisse tenu par Mike, celui-ci lui apprend qu'il lui faut un doctorat en Science Maléfique pour faire ses courses dans ce magasin. Sauf qu'Eggman n'a pas ce doctorat, ce qui signifie qu'il n'est pas docteur comme il prétend l'être. Il se voit alors obligé de quitter le magasin. C'est alors que Staci, qui a entendu la conversation, raconte ce qui s'est passé à sa sœur Perci. Et très vite, la nouvelle se répand dans tout le village, en chanson. Eggman se fait alors appeler "Monsieur Eggman" (surnom qui sera utilisé tout ai long de l'épisode). À la fin de la chanson, tous les habitants, l'équipe Sonic comprise, sont au Meh Burger et passent à table. Eggman arrive à ce moment-là et commande à manger. Mais il est très vite perturbé par Dave et tous les autres qui ne ratent pas une occasion de se moquer de lui. Juste après, il se fait virer du Meh Burger sous les applaudissements de tous. Fou de rage, Eggman monte à bord de son Eggmobile et menace d'attaquer le village, mais Sonic l'en empêche et les habitants se moquent encore de lui. Eggman décide alors de rentrer à son repaire. Une fois à son repaire, Eggman laisse éclater sa rage devant Cubot et Orbot. Ce dernier lui suggère alors de retourner à l'école des méchants pour obtenir le doctorat et retrouver sa réputation. L'idée séduit Eggman, qui envisage d'aller dans la classe du Professeur Kingsford, très respecté et réputé dans le domaine du mal. Pour son premier jour de classe, Eggman fait déjà mauvaise impression auprès du professeur et des autres élèves en arrivant en retard et en n'arrivant pas à répondre à une question. Par la suite, dans un montage musical, on voit l'équipe Sonic qui profite qu'Eggman soit à l'école pour s'amuser puisqu'ils n'ont plus à l'affronter. L'équipe Sonic se divertit de diverses façons, alors qu'Eggman s'en sort très mal à l'école et se voit souvent raillé par le professeur. Plus tard, chez Dave, Eggman s'entretient avec plusieurs de ses camarades de classe sur la façon dont le professeur le traite. Il parle également du prochain devoir qu'ils ont à faire: voler un joint en caoutchouc. Plus tard encore, Eggman vole le fameux joint dans le village, mais il se fait vite arrêter par l'équipe Sonic. De retour en classe, le professeur présente une version miniature de la machine apocalyptique et explique qu'il lui manque le fameux joint pour terminer la machine. Tous les élèves ont trouvé un joint, sauf Eggman...le professeur l'avertit que vu sa situation catastrophique, son seul moyen d'obtenir son doctorat et d'avoir un A à l'examen final. La nuit même, Eggman fait un terrible cauchemar. En se réveillant, il est persuadé qu'il ne pourra jamais avoir un A à l'examen final. Il décide alors d'aller à l'école pour voler la correction de l'examen. Le vol se déroule non sans encombres, mais Eggman connait enfin les réponses. Le jour de l'examen, Eggman est confiant. Quand le professeur annonce qu'il a corrigé les copies, il montre la copie d'Eggman devant toute la classe et ses réponses qui n'ont aucun sens. Le professeur s'aperçoit alors qu'Eggman a triché, mais celui-ci nie en disant que ça aurait été...maléfique ! Et justement, le professeur rappelle qu'il dirige une classe maléfique. Il révèle alors que le vrai but de l'examen final était de voler les réponses de l'examen, comme Eggman l'a fait. Le professeur annonce donc à Eggman qu'il est le seul à recevoir son doctorat. Après une petite danse de la victoire, Eggman quitte la classe en traitant ses camarades de classe de loosers. Eggman reçoit finalement son doctorat devant tout le village des mains du professeur. L'épisode se termine alors qu'Eggman est fou de joie, et que Sonic espère que lui et son équipe auront un rôle plus important la semaine prochaine... Notes * L'intrigue de l'épisode tourne autour du fait qu'Eggman n'est pas un vrai docteur. Or ce fait est aussi mentionné dans les épisodes Le coéquipier et Nominatus. *Le montage musical mettant en scène les habitants au téléphone reprend la chanson "Telephone Hour" du film de 1963 "Bye Bye Birdie". * La machine apocalyptique miniature présentée en classe par le professeur Kingsford est une représentation de la machine apocalyptique d'Eggman présente dans les épisodes Un stagiaire pour l'apocalypse et Le grand hôtel Eggman. * Au début de l'épisode, en partant du magasin, Eggman traite Orbot, Cubot et Mike de Knucklehead (signifiant andouille en français), c'est peut-être une référence au surnom Knuckleshead attribué parfois à Knuckles dans la série de jeux vidéos. * Quand Eggman vole le joint en caoutchouc, on peut entendre La chevauchée des Walkyries. * Quand la Team Sonic se balance le joint en caoutchouc, on peut entendre le morceau de jazz Yakety Sax. * Quand Eggman cauchemarde, il voit Sonic lui dire "Silly Eggman ! Rings are for the Hedgehogs" une référence évidente aux fameux rings de la série. Sonic fait aussi référence aux rings après avoir empêché Eggman de voler le joint en caoutchouc. Il propose alors à ses amis de faire la course parce "attraper des rings, c'est ennuyeux". * D'ailleurs, la citation de Sonic "Silly Eggman! Rings are for hedgehogs" est une référence au slogan des céréales Trix: "Silly rabbit! Trix are for kids". * Quand Eggman vole les corrections d'examen à l'école, on entend le thème musical de Mission impossible, la scène reprend d'ailleurs une scène célèbre du film où Tom Cruise est suspendu par des fils. * Quand le professeur énumère les réponses dexamen d'Eggman, celui ci mentionne un film , The little shop of House ferns, faisant référence au film de 1986, Little Shop of Horrors (La petite boutique des horreurs en VF). * La musique jouée quand Eggman reçoit son doctorat est "Pomp and Circumstance Marches", composée par Sir Edward Elgar. Cette musique est souvent utilisée lors des remises de diplômes aux États-Unis. Eggman porte d'ailleurs l'uniforme de l'Université de New York. * A la fin de l'épisode, quand Eggman reçoit son doctorat, il se fige soudainement. C'est une référence à la méthode dit "freeze-frame shot" qui sont souvent utilisées dans les films ou des séries, notamment à la fin. Par exemple, le même procédé est utilisé à la fin de l'épisode A pied, à cheval et en Poto-Mobile. * A la fin de l'épisode, Sonic brise le quatrième mur en disant qu'il espère que lui et son équipe feront plus de choses la semaine prochaine, parlant ainsi du prochain épisode. Catégorie:Épisodes de Sonic Boom Catégorie:Saison deux de Sonic Boom Catégorie:Sonic Boom (série télévisée) Catégorie:Sonic Boom